masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Tech Armor
Tech Armor is a tech power exclusive to Sentinels in Mass Effect 2. The power generates an energy armor suit that boosts the user's shields. When the armour is destroyed, it sends out a pulse of energy, damaging nearby enemies and knocking down unprotected targets while staggering most protected targets. Tech Armor also resets the cooldown for all allies when used, making a Sentinel's allies more efficient than they are for other classes. Power Ranks *'Rank 1' **'Recharge Time': 12.00 seconds **'Duration': Lasts until destroyed **'Shield Strength': +25.00% of maximum shields **'Energy Pulse Radius': 7.50 meters **'Energy Pulse Damage': 30.00 points **'Energy Pulse Force': 100.00 newtons *'Rank 2' **'Recharge Time': 12.00 seconds **'Duration': Lasts until destroyed **'Shield Strength': +50.00% of maximum shields **'Energy Pulse Radius': 10.00 meters **'Energy Pulse Damage': 40.00 points **'Energy Pulse Force': 130.00 newtons *'Rank 3' **'Recharge Time': 12.00 seconds **'Duration': Lasts until destroyed **'Shield Strength': +75.00% of base shields **'Energy Pulse Radius': 12.50 meters **'Energy Pulse Damage': 50.00 points **'Energy Pulse Force': 160.00 newtons Rank 4 Choose to evolve the power into one of the following, Assault Armor *The armor is now rigged for maximum pulse when it is destroyed, increasing its damage, force, and radius. In case any enemies still survive, it gives an additional shield boost after the detonation. **'Recharge Time': 12.00 seconds **'Duration': Lasts until destroyed **'Shield Strength': +75.00% of base shields **'Energy Pulse Radius': 18.00 meters **'Energy Pulse Damage': 100.00 points **'Energy Pulse Force': 240.00 newtons **'Energy Pulse Shield Boost': 50.00% of maximum shields Power Armor *The armor's deflection capability is now at maximum, and the armor can channel its energy into biotic amps and weapons, increasing the damage of all your powers. **'Recharge Time': 12.00 seconds **'Duration': Lasts until destroyed **'Shield Strength': +100.00% of base shields **'Energy Pulse Radius': 12.50 meters **'Energy Pulse Damage': 50.00 points **'Energy Pulse Force': 160.00 newtons **'Power Damage Bonus': 15.00% Player Notes *Tech Armor's shield boost only applies to your base shield value. Any extra shields from your armor are not multiplied by Tech Armor, although your total shield with armor boosts is still filled to 50% by Assault Armor's pulse. *Tech Armor gives you additional shield strength on top of your base shield. Thus, it is possible to raise Shepard's shield to more than double (even triple) its original strength, by using a fully upgraded Tech Armor, additional upgrades (such as Geth Shield upgrade, or from equipments), and shield boosting powers (such as Geth Shield Boost). *Tech Armor does not put additional layer to your shield, just doubles its stat. As long as there is still one shield strength left, Tech Armor holds, and your shield will regenerate to the full strength as provided by this power. However, if your shield breaks, the Tech Armor is lost and your shield will only regenerate to its original level before Tech Armor kicks in. *Tech Armor is unique among the four shield-increasing powers in that it has a duration of 'until destroyed'. This makes it very useful- simply activate it at the start of a mission and it will remain until taken down. You never need to worry about a timer running. Category:Tech Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Tech Category:Powers